The Sun and The Moon
by jane fire11
Summary: Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breath... Raven and Beast Boy are left alone in the tower while the other Titans attended an award ceremony. What will happen when feelings start to form and confusion is spread...
1. Chapter 1

Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breath…

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy Yelled, running back into the tower. "They're all gone for the week. What do you want to do first?"

"...Read…" She said, keeping her book close to her face.

"Come on Rae." He said, looking at her. She had changed her body was even more curvy than before, well I guess that's what happens when you turn 18. He thought.

"Look Beast Boy all I want of this week is quite…"

(Raven pov)

Beast Boy was going to make this week unbearable I really wish he would have gone to the "superheros of the generation" award thing that the Teen Titans were nominated for I think it's stupid and beast boy didn't want to have to give a speech or something.

"Rae don't be like that-"

"Beast Boy my name is Raven."

"Ugh, whatever I'll be in the kitchen throwing away all the meat." He said, I didn't respond and just kept reading my book was a really good fantasy about a angel that fell in love with the earth and had to protect it from the onset of demons wanting to kill all life, I wish Beastboy would just understand the art of imagination in books like me.

(Beast Boy pov)

Ugh Rae-ven is being boring I'll have to think of a way to make her have more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

(Third person)

The next few days were boring for beast boy he read all his comics and played all his video games… nothing. Raven was loving it she got so much reading done and the best part was they didn't have any crime alerts Titans East was taking care of it.

"Rae Rae you want some pancakes?" Beast boy asked, as he knocked on her door.

(Raven pov)

I am right in the middle of meditation! Beast boy has some nerve…

"What?!" I screamed, I could tell my face had a look to kill, mostly because he jumped back.

"I-I just… wanted to-" He stammer, I slammed the door in his face. I rubbed my temple.

(Beast boy pov)

"That was rude Rae!" I shouted, I dropped my ears. This week is going to suck for me she doesn't even talk to me…

I sat down at the table it was so lonely with only Raven here, I ate my vegan pancakes and laid down on the couch and started flipping through channels.

" _Beast boy… why?" What? Who is talking? "Rae is that you?" I felt my side rip slightly I then realized I was naked I saw someone… laying on the ground? "Get away from me!" They yelled at me? "What… Why?" "You're a monster!"_

My body jerked, I had fallen asleep. My hair was matted to my forehead and the couch was drenched in my sweat…

" _Beast boy!"_ Was that Raven in my dream?


	3. Chapter 3

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted at me. She was standing in front of me with her arms crossed. "Why the hell are you sleeping on the couch?!" I stumbled on to the floor and hit my head on the table.

"Um… I-I was…" I stammered, rubbing my head.

"You drenched the couch it sweat!"

"...Sorry Rae…"

"Ugh!" She yelled, stomping away. I am going to pull a prank on her if it kills me and it probably will. I kinda had a plan already I will go into her room and paint her bed pink… I hear it's a calming color… now was the perfect time, so into Raven's room I went everything was just as dark as I remember creepy status and old books lined the walls and shelves. I had the pink paint, I got it a few days ago when I was out and thought of the idea. Just as I was about to purse the brush to the wood frame I noticed the mirror that me and cyborg got sucked into a while back… was visiting for no reason started to fade, I closed and rubbed my eyes, when I opened them to find a barren landscape with ravens... Shit why did this have to happen again and now?! I'll just go to the tunnel and everything-

"OMG Beast boy!" _**(I have changed some of the colors of raven's emotions… sorry)**_ Happiness jumped at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know…" I answered, she tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" The questioned puzzled me.

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come I must take you to the others!" She shouted happily. I am being pulled by a pink Raven to see more Raven's… great.

"... What is here doing here?" A gray cloak asked me. There were a lot more colors than I remember.

"BEAST BOY!"

"Is that anger I hear?" I joked, I turned expecting four red eyes but only saw two purple ones.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Raven fumed at me.

"Well you-"

"You are so grounded!"

"You can't ground me! You are not my mom you know!" Raven's face turned beat red then returned to its pale coloring.

"Robin did leave me in charge, besides most of my emotions don't like you." Raven commented, her hands on her hips as she glared up at me.

"That means some do like me?" I observed, as I tapped my chin. The ground then seemed to disappear and I fell to my bedroom floor.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cyborg's pov)

"This ceremony is in the middle of nowhere, Huh?" I stated, I am driving my baby (The T-car) with robin to my right looking at maps and starfire in the back staring out the window.

"Well it is the new, may we perhaps eat the popcorn when we arrive?" Starfire gushed.

"Sure Star." I said. "But bird boy how much farther?"

"Next exit." He said, looking at his communicator.

"Why do you keep looking at that, you know we're not working right now."

"I know just want to see if there is any trouble with titans east they haven't took any of my calls." Robin moaned, sinking into his seat. "Do you hear that?... Brace yourselves!" several beeps then a explosion on the right side sending us flipping. I kept seeing the ground spin couldn't tell if we had stopped or not.

"FRIENDS?!" I hear Starfire schrick.

"Star?" I cut myself from my seat buckle and kicked the door off it's hinges I pulled myself to my feet.

"Don't move." I heard a voice say from behind me then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the not posting thing I'm just so lazy, and sorry about the short chapters I know they're probably really annoying._**

 ** _Love y'all._**

(Raven's pov)

I feel a little bad for Beast Boy… but not really he goes into my room and invades my personal space!

"Beast Boy?" I nagged, standing outside his door. "Robin isn't picking up his calls…" Nothing.

(Beast Boy pov)

After Raven yelled at me I just needed fresh air.

"UGH!"

"Huh who's there?" I Faltered, I turned to see Speedy fighting off Plasmeth all by himself. "Hey, Speedy need a hand?"

"Beast Boy, what- Yes." He said, as he shot at Plasmeth. I serag into action I turned into a hawk and distracted him and Speedy was then able to freeze his feet to the ground, I then turned into an elephant and crashed through him, shattering him to pieces. "Nice Beast Boy, but what are you doing here aren't you out of town or something."

"Nah, to mainstream. Me and… Raven and still in the tower if you still need help with… well fighting off the idiots." I said. "You wanna take him back to prison and I'll scope out the rest of the area."

"Take who to prison?" Speedy asked, I looked around and didn't see the sleeping man anywhere… In fact there was no slime either.

"Ah Beast Boy, always so foolish." Speedy's voiced laced with a french accent, I turned to see him melt into Madame Rouge. "I should have crushed you long ago."

(Raven pov)

"We know your here Raven, are you still afraid of the light?" Dr. Light purred, I cringed hearing the pounding footsteps of cinderblock. They are both closing in on me. "Come out and play Rae-Rae." The floor grew closer to my face, I had been hit the the back with a heavy object knocking into the hallway in front of Light. "Hi." He said, as I could feel my skin burn.

"AHHH!" I screamed out. Something was eating at my soul just waiting to be released, I have no willpower, so I let no of it and my consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again sorry about the wait, but here it is the 7th chapter. I'm going to try and get myself to write and finish this story and I will, I think I have the rest planned out, just have to write it...**

 **Thanks to anyone just reading this story I thought no one would... So Thanks love y'all**

(Beast Boy pov)

"You're tiring out." Rouge snarled, smacking me across the face knocking me to the ground.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Your team is in a trap, you and the demon girl shall be killed as well."

Raven, I hadn't thought about her. "You won't touch her."

"Ah, but you are the only one I'll be killing today." She hissed, throwing me to the ground.

What? Oh no. "No, who's after her."

"With her right now."

"NO, NO ONE WILL TOUCH HER!" I screamed, biting her hand, turning into a horse and kicking her across the street into a building. I had to get back to the tower. I ran to the tower the windows are shattered. "RAVEN!"

(Raven pov)

I only saw the light beams in the darkness that I had sent the tower into. Light and Cinder Block presumably dead, as their blood coated the walls.

"RAVEN!" I that Beast Boy? Rage wouldn't let me focus for long as she shattered the remaining windows.

(Beast Boy pov)

Raven was hovering in the middle of the room her eyes pure white and her hands sealed in black energy.

"Raven snap out of it!" I yelled, Light and Cinder Block lay dead on the ground. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to her and hugged her close to me, but I was thrown across the room and I hit my head against the wall, I could only see white spots and then darkness.

(Raven pov)

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around me and rage threw him against the far wall. I froze and fell to the ground as I regained control over my own body. "Beast Boy?" I crawled over to him, but I had knocked him out. "I'm sorry." I heard sirens and let the darkness over take me.

(Cyborg pov)

My human head ached and my vision was blurry even as I opened my eye.

"Cy, are you okay?" I turn to see Robin and Starfire looking at me.

"Where are we?" I asked, Robins face said it all, we were captured.

"The brotherhood has faked the ceremony in hopes of getting us, and they did, and I was too foolish to see otherwise."

"You musn't balm yourself Robin." Star said.

"Ah you're all awake." Mallah said, holding the Brain in one hand.

"Titans this is the end for you once we have confirmation that the Demon and Beast Boy have purshited we shall kill you as well as the defeat hangs over you." The Brain said.


End file.
